Contemplation
by premierarchange
Summary: a must! a serie of short monologues, from characters that inspire me that form of monologue, chap 3 up, read, you know you want to :P you gotta guess who it is
1. Chapter 1

Allrighty, so hi! it is I, the dreaded premierarchange, pulling my first fanfic...maybe ill come up with another chapter someday..i dont plan on writing regularly as much is going on in my life presently, all good :D

i suppose i have to disclaim?

i dont own Rumiko Takahashi characters...

situating you, this happens before anything in the known saga

* * *

Calm. 

As I wander and wonder through the luxurious greens of the forest.

Birds chirruping me away, jealous of their precious trees. I stand still

for awhile, maybe they'll perch on me?

Silence,

padded and soft, my footsteps barely audible on the mossy ground.

Moss is amazing when you take the time to look at it closely, its a living

world on its own. Small trees and bushes, little creepers going

through it, busying themselves at gathering food or...yeah food.

Breathing,

the air is so pure, so full of the life that fills the forest. No wind. Sun pieces

passing through, never stopping more than

a second or so, on a speck of dust or on the wings of a flying insect.

This young sap smells sweet...this one smells a little spicier.

Beauty,

an old stump, its form is so perfect that it wouldn't disgrace any garden. Fallen

lumber create a chaotic maze that draws the eyes, encouraging them to follow their free patterns...Some rocks, rotten and

crumbling, beautiful in its silent and odorless decaying.

Contentment,

as I walk through my domain, my heart is in peace, I could cross its

perfection over and over without being bored of the surroundings.

As I near the border of the forest, I catch glimpses of human touch and

smells. Slight annoyances theses are, perturbing my tranquility with their rude odors and demeanors. Making me think of another's rudeness and

lack of manners...Inuyasha.

It still escapes my grasp to come to understand what Father was thinking. Bringing disgrace upon his blood like this. That hanyou...he represents that disgrace.

I dislike him for that. That and his incompetence and the fact that he yearns to be more. It annoys me. It annoys me to feel such disdain.

And for THAT I hate him. One day, when the time is right and I have what is rightfully mine, I

will kill him...

Then, I'll be able to wander my domain peacefully...

* * *

review if you want, flamethrowers and flowers accepted :P and by the way i cant make it more spaced out..it makes me angry : 


	2. Chapter 2

one is pleased with oneself, for posting so soon, as relative as it sounds

inspired by an Inu Yasha character, ill let you guess, i give enough clues that its easy to... ;

and inspired by a Nine Inch Nails song.

* * *

My days are spent in a mesmerizing haze 

Everything is near to me, yet far from touching me

or me from reaching them

" i think i used to have a voice...

then again, it might have been a dream...

Every day is exactly the same

There is no love here

and there is no pain

Every day is exactly the same"

As i am sent on many errands

Meaningless to me.

Accompanying mighty beings that rise and fall...

Meaningless to me.

I do as i am told without any kind of passion

or any kind of hate...

Unlike her, my onee-chan, Kagura

she was full of fire, or raging wind as it might be.

She's...absent now.

Meaning...less?

I dont know this time

Her strenght was drawing me to her..

now its gone

why fight my destiny, when its empty of meaning

why bother at all

my life is Void

and..

its meaningless to me...

* * *

i do not own the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi 

after reflexion i like reviews! please give some of any kind :P

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

who would have thought  
after the endless flames,

physical and emotionnal,  
of one's personnal hell

that one would come to feel

the light upon oneself

by the will and magick

of another wretched soul

one's rage and downfall

under the sun's stare

spitting one's hatred

only to be rid of it

has one's doom ever been lightened before?

freed of those sinful emotions

that one like oneself

isnt allowed to have

fond memories now

for they do not affect

my demeanor anymore

performing one's duty

with more brilliance

than one has ever achieved

walk the earth

be the earth

balance restored

soul appeased

can one talk of Redemption?


End file.
